The Death of a Warrior
by ElectraheartxX
Summary: A sweat drops from his golden hair and on to his perfect bronze complexion. He grows anxious by the second as he accepts the duty he must fulfil in order to save Panem from the President's evil motives to cause harm to others. The Rebels plan to permanently demolish the Hunger Games and destroy discrimination amoungst the country. But they must keep the face of the rebellion alive.


**Narrator's POV **

_~~~ ***Introduction*** ~~~_

_A sweat drops from his golden hair and on to his perfect bronze complexion. He grows anxious by the second as he accepts the duty he must fulfil in order to save Panem from the President's evil motives to cause harm to others. The Rebels plan to permanently demolish the Hunger Games and destroy discrimination amongst the country. But they're main goal of the plan is to keep the face of the rebellion alive, the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen. Without her there would be no hope. People of the districts would find no reason to fight, they would all give up. The Rebels have come too far to give up. Given the reasons –everyone promises to sacrifice themselves for the Mockingjay in hopes that she will change Panem for the better and save thousands of lives._

_~~~ ***End of Introduction*** ~~~~_

**Finnick's POV **

The revolting mutts are trailing close behind us as we dash under the deserted streets of the Capitol. Adrenaline is rushing inside of me. I can hear my heart beat in my ears. The sounds of their aggressive growls fill the air and are drawing closer to us. We are speeding in the tunnels of the Capitol as we try to get away from these genetically engineered monsters that are built only to commit the most sadistic murders.

I look behind me to find that they're closer to us than they were before. I frantically look around for the nearest exit and find a rusty old ladder that leads to the streets above.  
"The ladder! Everyone to the ladder!" I hear the echo of my own voice carry away in the tunnels. Everyone follows my order and scurry away to the ladder. I help my friends climb the ladder until it is only Katniss and I in the tunnel with the mutts roughly sixty meters from where we stand. She stops to look at me with determination in her eyes. She wants me to go first.  
"Katniss GO!"  
She is alarmed by my voice but obeys my order and swiftly climbs the ladder. _I can't waste time. _I grab on to the handles and rapidly make my way to the top but not before I feel the mutt's sharp teeth dig in to my right leg and pull me down.

Pain curses from my leg then up my body as I fight them off using my trident. I thrust my weapon inside the mutt's stomach, it cries out in pain as I twist my trident and pull out its insides with all the strength I have. Blood gushes out from its wound as it collapses in agony. I feel myself being pulled away from where I stand by razor sharp claws that grips on to my arm. I feel my crimson blood flowing rapidly down my arms.

_**~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~**_

_We sit in silence as Beetee articulates the plan once again._

"_Are we all clear about the plan?" He asks my group who are to be sent to the Capitol within three days time. We all nod our heads and give the answer 'yes'. _

"_Is there any questions?" I glance around the room –no one raises their hands._

"_Okay good" Beetee says as he takes a deep breath and continues, "–But there is one thing that you all need to be aware of –" We all look nervously at each other knowing it is not something good._

"_I will inject a special serum I created to each and every one of you. This serum will travel in your system and to your heart; it will only be activated by a keyword. The key word is 'Nightlock' –inspired from Katniss's games last year during the 74__th __. Now, in able to activate the serum you must yell the word 'Nightlock' three times directly to the person, the serum will immediately explode in your body–executing the person and whoever is within reach of the explosion. However you must only use this when you are absolutely sure that the person will not make it to put them out of their misery." No one utters a word once Beetee finishes his announcement. _

_**~*~*END OF FLASH BACK*~*~**_

I remember Beetee's exact words, I wonder if Katniss, Johanna, Peeta or Gale will shout the word 'Nightlock' directly to me given the fact that I am enduring so much pain as the mutts tear through my body bit by bit. My body grows weaker by the second. I rip myself off from the mutt and grit my teeth in anguish and almost collapse at the amount of blood I've lost. At this point I no longer think I am able to see the Rebels win the battle and live to experience a life of freedom. I think of Annie as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. All our happy memories together makes my heart ache, the aching in my heart is greater than the one I feel physically. I think of the life I could have with her if I make it out alive.

Determination suddenly rises in me and I fight the mutts with my remaining strength and reach out for the handle but not before the mutt claw in to my ribs and violently rips out them out. At this point I do not hesitate to cry for the pain is too much to bare for a human being. I hear the dreading words from Katniss.

My life flashes before my eyes. A tear rolls down my eye as I think of Annie. _I'm sorry Annie. I'm sorry I won't make it back to see you. I love you Annie. I love you so much._

"_NIGHTLOCK! NIGHTLOCK! NIGHTLOCK!" _


End file.
